Stormy nights
by booknerd1012
Summary: Harry wanted to save people. All Ginny wanted was Harry. How was the marriage supposed to work out?   Rated T for future language. Reviews are appreciated!
1. Stormy night

**Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter does not belong to me. If it did would I honestly be posting this story on fanfiction? **

It was pouring outside, which matched Ginny's mood perfectly.  
>She was upset, anxious, and angry all at the same time. It wasn't like she expected her husband to be home at a decent hour, but for once it would be nice if he fulfilled his promise. For all Ginny knew he was cheating on her with some low-life prostitute he found on the street. The more rational reason was that he was (once again) working late at the office. Ginny knew that his job was important, but it seemed like he cared more about it then he did about her. All she wanted was to spend time with her husband; to eat dinner with him and catch up, to kiss and hold him like they did when they were dating. She was angry at him. She missed him. She loved him. A crack of lightning flashed through the sky as Ginny looked out the window. It was going to be a long night.<p>

He was late.  
>It wasn't like he was trying to be late; he was just caught up in all the work that needed to be done. Although the war had ended a couple of years ago, Harry still had that desire to bring every criminal to justice. It dominated every aspect of his life, including his marriage. He tried to spend time with his wife, but even then he was still thinking about catching that next criminal and when he would close the case. He tried to make it home when it was still light out but suddenly an opening in a case would pop up, or there would be some other urgent matter that he needed to attend to. He could never wait til morning and he could never just say no, which was why he was still in the office past working hours. He knew it upset his wife but he thought she understood how important it was to him, how much he valued saving other people's lives. If spending a couple of extra hours in the office every night helped saved people, then frankly Harry didn't care what Ginny thought. Harry looked at the clock in his office and sighed. It read 11:30pm. He still had plenty of work to do if he wanted to close this case before Friday. It was going to be another long night. Frowning slightly, he returned to filling out his paperwork. At that exact moment outside in London, lightning flashed through the night sky.<p>

**A/N: Poor Ginny. :( Review Please!**


	2. Welcome Home

**A/N: Wow I got a lot of hits for chapter 1 (but no reviews…)! Thanks to everyone who read. Hope you enjoy chapter 2! **

It was about two hours later when Harry walked through the door to his home. He dropped his briefcase, shrugged off his coat, and began walking quietly through the living room, under the assumption that Ginny had long went to bed. What he didn't know was that she was waiting up for him.

"You're finally home," she said startling Harry as he had one foot on the stairs. He jumped and turned around. Ginny was at the kitchen table with a large cup of tea in her hands.

"Yeah," Harry said as he made his way over to her, "Sorry I made it back so late, I had some extra paperwork to fill out." Ginny merely nodded at his excuse; she had heard it many times before.

"So," Harry said as he began making himself his own cup of tea, "How was your day?"

"It was fine," Ginny replied, "Practice went ok as usual, I actually got home before five for once. Mum owled, she invited us over for dinner on Saturday. She actually invited the whole gang; she says it's been too long since we were all in the same room together."

"It has been awhile, hasn't it?"

"Yes I suppose," Ginny replies nonchalantly staring down at the dark tea in her cup, "How was your day?"

"It went well; we made excellent progress on the Vinks' case. We managed to interview a few key witnesses who may have seen 's murder. We have a search team trying to track the guy down. Also in regards to the Anthony case…"

Harry went on talking, getting that expression on his face that he only gets when he's talking about his beloved job. Ginny nods at the appropriate places but isn't really listening to Harry's speech. She just looks at his face, taking in what she sees. She sees happiness, because Harry really does love his job, and sadness, because some of the causes he works on are truly tragic. But the most dominant emotion she sees on his face is pride, because Harry takes pride in knowing that he is making a difference in the world. He has a reason to be proud but at the same time Ginny was just tired of hearing about it. Her husband cannot go five minutes without mentioning a word about his work. It especially annoys Ginny on nights like this; when he just waltzes in from work at nearly two in the morning. Can't he just shut up and enjoy her company for once?

"...it's clear that this woman is lying. A court would have to be extremely stupid if they were to believe a word that comes out of her mouth! Hey Ginny, are you listening to a word I'm saying?"

Ginny blinks, and looks Harry straight in the eye. He's looking back at her in concern.

"Of course I'm listening Harry, I'm just a little bit tired. It is rather late you know…even for you."

"Yeah," Harry says as he pours the remaining bit of tea into the sink, "We should be getting into bed." He stands up, and turns to look at Ginny, "You coming?"

"Yeah, I'll be up soon; I just want to finish this cup of tea."

"Alright," Harry says as he walks over to give his wife a kiss on the cheek, "Don't be too long though, it looks like you need some sleep." He had just noticed the large bags under his wife's eyes.

"I'll be quick." She says giving him a weak smile that doesn't reach her eyes. They say goodnight, because they both know that Harry will be fast asleep when Ginny makes it upstairs. In fact, long after Harry went up to bed Ginny is still sitting at the table stirring her cold cup of tea. Her mind is blank, but her heart is heavy.

Outside, the storm raged on.

**A/N: Happy Monday! Wasn't that a depressing chapter? Next chapter is with the rest of the Weasleys so it will be a little more lighthearted…maybe. :p Review please! **


End file.
